Goten y Bra Buscan Casa
by jorgecr72
Summary: Despues de tantas peripecias, Goten logro casarse con Bra , ahora les tocaba buscar un nuevo hogar para ellos , Bra queria vivir cerca de su casa, llegaron a una casa donde los recibio Coralia (Personaje interpretado por anabel Ferreira)¿lograra Coralia alqularles la casa? . Lean y Opinen


GOTEN Y BRA BUSCAN CASA

Goten y Bra ,acababa de casarse y ahora estaban buscando casa ,Goten ya no quería vivir en la corporación, no quería ser una molestia para Bulma _( en otras palabras le tenía miedo a Vegeta_) Bra no quería estar lejos de su familia ,así que convenció a Goten que rentaran una casa cerca de la Corporación.

Llegaron a un barrio como a 1 km de la Corporación Capsula , la casa en si parecía grande y espaciosa.

**Goten:** aquí es…

**Bra:** Estas seguro que es la dirección.

**Goten:** Seguro

**Bra:** … y aquí vamos a vivir aquí.

**Goten:** no se primero que nos muestren la casa y ya veremos.

**Bra:** a decir verdad , no me gusta mucho aquí.

**Goten:**… bueno tu querías vivir cerca de tus padres, no.

**Bra:** pero ….

**Goten:** además la última casa , nos la rentaban hasta amueblada, pero según tu estaba muy lejos de la Corporación, esta casa es la más cercana.

**Bra:** ¿ porque mejor no seguimos viviendo en la corporación?, mi amor.

**Goten:** Estas loca, llevamos casi 2 semanas de casados y tu padre vigila cada movimiento que hacemos, no hemos podido estar juntos como se debe.

**Bra:** …Pero Goten…

**Goten:** además recuerda que si no hubiera sido por tu Mama, Eita ,mi hermano y Trunks , tu padre me hubiera asesinado solo por el hecho que soy hijo de Goku… y ya no quiero discutir…(toco el Timbre).

**¿?:**¿Quien pasa a Tocar?

**Goten :** Buenas tardes, venimos por el anuncio que se alquila esta casa.

**¿?:** ah… le voy a pasar a abrir… no mas pásense a un lado porque a veces la puerta se atora.

Goten y Bra se hicieron a una lado , se sorprendieron cuando la puerta principal se salió de sus bisagras y cayó al suelo.

**¿?: **pásenle a pasar para dentro, por favor.

**Bra:** buenas tardes.

¿?: Buenas tardes , mi nombre es Coralia y pásense a sentir como en su casa.

**Bra:** Gracias señorita Coralia, ¿usted vive aquí?.

**Coralia:** No… el único que pasa a vivir aquí es mi papa, está en el jardín.

**Goten:** Bueno… podemos hablar con él.

**Coralia:** no … eso va pasar a estar muy difícil , porque el paso a fallecer hace 5 años, hahaha.

**Bra:** No dijo que estaba en el jardín

**Coralia:** Si… es que ahí nos alcanzó para pasarlo a enterrar.

**Goten:** y la casa es de usted.

**Coralia**: así es , pero yo no vivo aquí, por esa razón la paso a rentar, pero véanla por favor, tiene todos los servicio , menos teléfono, hasta tiene vigilancia las 24 horas.

**Bra: **¿Vigilancia?, pero si no hemos visto un policía.

**Coralia:** no es un policía es la vecina del frente que pasa a ser muy chismosa y los va a pasar a vigilar todo el día.

**Bra:** ¡Eh!

**Coralia:** pero anímense , miren la puerta del jardín pasa a ser eléctrica.

**Bra:** ¿Eléctrica? Pero si le veo la manija.

Goten toco la manilla y recibió una fuerte descargar eléctrica.

**Bra:** Goten…Goten.

**Goten:** hay…hay. Hay.

Con ayuda de Bra y Coralia, Goten se levantó , agradeciendo que era mitad Saiyajin . la cosa no paso a males , pero salía humo de su cabello.

**Coralia:** yo le pase a advertir que la puerta pasaba a ser eléctrica , lo que pasa es que no se por done se pasa a escapar un cable y da toques.

Coralia tomo un pañuelo y logro abrir la puerta del jardín.

**Goten**: (_aturdido_) me permiten voy a tomar algo de aire.

**Coralia:** si como no…(_Goten salió_)… permítame pasar a ofrecerle una bebida.

**Bra:** Gracias….(de pronto se escuchó ladridos de perros muy agresivos)…que es eso.

**Coralia:** se me paso a olvidar que tengo 2 perros doberman…por cierto que no han paso a comer en 8 días , lo que pasa es que ellos comen carne y como está muy cara.

**Bra**: Que …(_salió corriendo_)auxilio …papa…mama…Eita.

**Coralia:** huy …no le pude pasar a enseñar la cocina…pero no le hace…no la pase a rentar … pero me pase a economizar la carne de los perros hahaha.

Sin embargo,Goten logró escapar volando ,alcanzo a Bra y ambos regresaron como alma que lleva el diablo de regreso a la Corporación Capsula.

FIN


End file.
